Highlander Poems
by I EvanStar
Summary: All Highlander related poems about episode inspirations from Something Wicked to Duende. Visual and emotional.
1. Blood of Kings

**~Blood Of Kings~**

Into the space found between time,  
The source of Immortals we devise.  
Into the flesh of human beings,  
Will be created in the Blood Of Kings.

The Princes are born into the night.  
Forever to live and love and fight.  
But this one prince sits above the rest,  
The Warrior Prince has passed the test.

To prove his worth before the clan,  
To show his skill with Claymore in hand.  
He fought more enemies than he could count,  
He slew them until blood soaked his mount.

"He is the best among us to defend,  
The honor, his honor of Highlander Men."  
The Prince kneels before his clan gathered here,  
The Claymore is raised while he shows no fear.

"You have kept the honored traditions my son."  
As the blade touched his shoulder but in love.  
The Prince raised his head and showed not a tear,  
To gaze with respect upon his noble father here.

Then the firelight shadows begin to fade,  
The lightening came from another place.  
The Warrior Prince stood and looked around.  
There was nothing left, not even a sound.

"It must have been a dream that I once had,  
To see my father so true, proud and glad."  
The Warrior Prince turned and walked away,  
Pondering the fate of still another day.


	2. Warrior Prince of The Forest Glenn

**Warrior Prince Of The Forest Glen**

He stands alone on top of the hill.  
Claymore in hand, he spies the truth,  
The battle below is not of his will.  
And hears the cries of slain innocent youth.

The conflict commenced before time began,  
It marches ever onward without a pause.  
The lovers and mothers pray for their men,  
torn between what's right, their hearts and the cause.

But the warrior prince is alone on this hill,  
The storm clouds surround his darkening mind,  
And it will always be that way until,  
The war is vanquished from a corrupted time.

The moment of his reflection is now past,  
He joins the engagement as it raged before.  
The battle cry rose and weapons clashed,  
For the Clan, for the Honor and nothing more.


	3. The Sword of A Hero

**The Sword Of A Hero**

Before my time he walked the earth

he fought with men in strife.

By his side a blade of steel,

as strong as his will to live.

This hero fights for all he knows fair.

So justice sits in the balance?

The forces of time stop to watch

the combat and the glory of life.

His eyes narrow to judge the man,

who stands before him to fight.

Men of honor, men of skill,

but who will survive this day?

That strength will clash,

as the battle is drawn,

between peril and destiny.

all passion towards the prize

might forfeit if they walk away.

For mankind needs hope

and heroes with swords

a fate that now rings true.


	4. Gypsy Prince

**Gypsy Prince**

I was an outsider but allowed into their tribe,  
because of a trust that was understood.

We traveled along at a leisurely pace,  
my heart was calm with this peace.

They bestowed upon me a sign of respect  
and I wanted for nothing as a prince.

A band of Gypsies became my home,  
with a long unity of and way of life.

Their culture so rich and a people shine  
with a profound love for ancestral clan.

I roam each day and night solely free,  
and care for this camp of Rom gypsy.

Each night I sleep with Highland dreams,  
of a family that I missed and longed to see.

They're all there, my cousins and kinsmen,  
Locked away memories so precious to me.


	5. The Passionate Dance

**The Passionate Dance**

The passion of the dance becomes unveiled.  
The rustle of her dress enthralls.  
The music continues to go into you as  
the dance becomes Duende.

The fire in his eyes looking to her, then  
stamp their feet in unison.  
The touch of hands makes them feel depths  
of their souls becoming one.

He holds her tight and feels her breath  
with the passion of the dance.  
She feels his heat and strength of desire,  
and longs for more than his touch.

The dance must end, but they want to go on,  
and continue to the end of time.  
For what is love, but a moment of time  
when the dance becomes Duende.


	6. The Fire Ignites

**The Fire Ignites**

Into the cool of mother earth,

his body lain for a day.

He emerged to the immortal birth,

but an immortal he would not stay.

The fire ignites into his soul,

his mind is captured before the sun.

To rule the mortal children as his own,

so alive he believes his purpose done!

Songs of the righteous are his task,

"I am Larca! I am their God!"

He pulls his disciples from death's grasp,

"You must serve me, we have this bond."

Only he knows what the mortals bestow,

through the ages he tries his best.

To council, to argue, and to show,

"I will be the only one immortal left!"


	7. Sword of Souls

**Sword Of Souls**

This sword it calls

my name and hums.

I cannot stop

what I must do.

I hold its grip

and feel possessed

to give it another

soul or mine.

I search the night

until I find a

victim of the Game.

He looks afraid as

he sees me with the

slayer sword challenging.

This fight is fixed and

he loses to me so I

unwillingly take his head.

The quickening starts

to moves towards me,

but the sword takes it away.

I heard it laugh as its

darkness drew the man's

soul into its cold blade.

In fear I dropped the sword

and ran as I heard it calling

again...and again.


	8. Forever My Soul

**"Forever My Soul"**

The darkest quickening I ever felt was an evil  
I wished to be spared.  
Jim, my friend was in torment and pain; I saw no  
way for his release.  
I pleaded to him, "Let me help you." because I  
knew I had to try.  
I wanted to do what he once did long ago as  
Hayoka man for me.  
He fought me instead with his anger and blade,  
pierced my heart with his hate.  
So my soul said, "Don't hurt him." While my mind  
said, "You must."  
As our duel continued on and it became clear to me,  
I hated what was done to him.  
The tears could not be spared this time if I was  
to help him on his way.  
When the moment arrived, although I did hesitate,  
out of love, knowing what had to be done.  
I looked into his eyes hoping to see his  
redemption there.  
Finding its absence I couldn't stop my sword  
from its final justice.  
The last sane thought I had before the dark  
quickening began,  
"It is finished, my friend. Go in peace, for now  
I must take your place."  
The darkness over took me then as the essence  
grabbed my soul.  
A voice filled my mind and taunted this phrase,  
"It isn't finished, but just begun!"  
The lightening made me over and changed my soul  
into becoming hate.  
The fire arose all around me and I enjoyed its  
power and heat.  
"They will fear me now!" My heart rejoiced as I  
held my sword up high.  
My delight for this capacity grew and found no  
limit as a devil's child.  
My mission was there amongst the weak, I could  
finally indulge in crime.

I wanted to hurt and kill them all, and anyone  
else in my way.  
My evil eyes and grin betrayed what I had become,  
the monster I used to fear.  
I hurt them for pleasure, I hurt them for sport, I  
hurt them because I could.  
I fought with the one who used to be here and  
wanted his soul returned.  
I had his soul and body now and forever would  
always be mine.  
He tried to call his friends to help but I knew  
what to carry out.  
I made them fear me, I saw them cower, I laughed  
at their stupidity.  
Sean trusted the old Duncan and held out his  
hand in faith.  
His voice tried to sway me, his eyes looked into  
me, as a friend I saw him now.  
I felt the evil fearing him tremble, so I had to  
kill him, and quick.  
The horror of my deed pleased me, but the darkness  
from that moment on.  
Pulled back enough to let me feel the pain of  
killing my once dear friend.  
The sky turned black that day reflecting on the  
darkness in my soul.  
I then returned to my home in despair, searching  
for those memories of peace.  
Going to a church that I once knew, I thought  
I saw Darius there.  
Missing his company and advice because I needed  
him now, more than ever.  
In the sanctuary room I stood and screamed, "What  
Have I Become!"  
"What I was, is it truly gone?" I needed the  
answers from someone.  
I lay on the floor and cried to God, "Help me if  
you can, I can't exist like this!"  
I wanted Death to come for me, but I feared  
its knowing touch.  
I was the rope that evil tugged with righteous on  
the boundary.

Methos found me there alone and coaxed me to  
follow him away.  
He took me to a small Holy spring where evil  
didn't want to be.  
He held before me a sword, that sword of my  
ancient clan family.  
If I wanted to be whole again, I had to claim it  
and make it my own.  
I went down to the spring alone and tried not to  
fear its light.  
It called to me as I drew near and felt the  
comfort of a mother's arms.  
I stepped into its depths and let the pureness  
washed over me.  
But I had to love myself first, before its magic  
could work inside me.  
The evil did not want to leave and fought  
desperately for my soul.  
Telling me, "Give up because you cannot kill now  
what you have become."  
But I summoned up all that I knew was good and  
killed the evil within.  
As the evil pulled free it tried to escape the  
burning surface of the spring.  
Holding out my arms I embraced the light as  
it washed over me.  
A voice inside my heart whispered, "Go in peace,  
it is truly finished now."  
I stepped from the water with a feeling of what  
it was to be pure.  
Freed from the evil when it dwelt in me, I was  
ready, now, to proclaim.

"FOREVER IT IS MY SOUL!"


	9. Dance of Death

**Dance Of Death**

Evil's attempt to kill innocence

almost prevailed this day.

As unseen flames of hate reached

out to embrace the boy now a man.

Duncan cannot control what he does

and remembers every weakness known.

He draws first blood to make clear

the threat Richie now must endure.

This dance of death takes the stage,

Their swords exchange furious blows,

fear sends Richie a message of doom.

MacLeod smiles his triumph

upon this floor to dance with

the fate of an innocent one.

Richie wanted no part of this clash

and defended until he could not.

He bled and hurt both in body and

soul, his heart was sick with betrayal.

Duncan was ready to finish it now

and kissed Richie's head good bye.

The vindictive flames reached again

to pour salt of pain upon his wounds.

No time to shed the tears as Richie

felt his moment on earth was done.

He held himself ready to die by a

teacher, a friend, a once honest man.

The sword was raised, unseen but felt

as the force in time stopped the motion.

A shot was fired by Joe in hopes

of keeping both Immortal alive.

Richie's pain and relief showed as

Duncan fell with a gasp onto the floor.

Richie picked up his sword and stood

by the old watcher insisting still,

"We have to help him Joe."

Dawson shook his head in grief,

"This is not our friend MacLeod.

He is beyond our help, now go!"

Richie's sorrow and pain was never

so broken as he left that place in agony.

He is no longer a child, no longer the

boy or even the innocent one.

He aged a hundred years worth of

grief in a instant that malevolent hour.


	10. The Sword Dance

**The Sword Dance**

The sword play is

my Sword dance.

I am bare

but for my sword

as my skin glistens.

I go through my paces,

and feel the rotation

of earth 'round Sun!

My opponent is there,

though I sense only

his presence.

I close my eyes,

Hold up my sword,

for the dance is all

there is.


	11. Azure Skies

**-Azure Skies-**

My hero in blue with his  
lips parted to say my name.  
His eyes call to me and I appear  
to place my hand upon his cheek  
and return a tender kiss.  
His cloak of royal blue becomes  
apart of my warmth and  
drapes across my back as we  
merge into one quickening of  
light passion until the  
profound moment becomes  
all that we are capable of.  
Hide me in your cloak.  
Taking the time to comfort  
my fears and my head swims  
with the scent of you.  
With your face upon my heart,  
my fingers curl a lock of  
your brown hair.  
Then I sleep by your side  
forever a partner of love, of life.  
If you are my world, then  
the world is my lover  
and I am its soul.


	12. Smiles of Magic

**Smiles Of Magic**

His smile is there

across the room and

he could send a

caress of smiles

my way while

I drink them in

one by one.

His expressions are so

captivating and poised

it feeds my heart.

His smiles are the only

view that take me into

another realm.

The shape of his face,

the light of his eyes.

If I could touch

his cheek just once.

I could look forever

and still not tire

of his magic smiles

and a kiss would

finish me off with

smiles of pleasure

that flow from his

mouth are meant

for me alone.


	13. Just You

**_Just You_**

This path in life kept me closed inside,

until you appeared and opened my heart.

You didn't depart but stayed for a while,

and a while became six life changing years.

The complex and treacherous Immortal world,

blended into moments of a Champion's peace.

His simple laugh of jest at times showed

that we must all be open to fun.

And I cried with his tears for the moments of loss,

because I felt the pain of lost ones gone.

His spirit is strong and stands again tall,

to show that joy can be held without fail.

His loneliness sometimes mirrored my own,

in life we are all solitary beings.

He stood up for me, the Champion of honor,

and fought the prejudice and hate.

But through it all he remained Our Noble Hero,

a dashing, and Captivating Gentleman.

His existence to me has warmed my soul,

and a beautiful light that wasn't there before.

When I pause and reflect upon this season,

my life made richer having known him.

It has nothing to do with distance or time.

But without a doubt there are footprints found,

that were left by the awesome Duncan MacLeod.

_Inspired by: Debra Normand's Tribute,_

_The Footprints Of Duncan MacLeod_


	14. More Than A Gathering

**More Than A Gathering**

It's hard to describe the moments that make up a day.

The waiting and standing while talking to friends.

Serenity is around us as we look for the time when

we will stand and present an item to be signed.

The excitement peeks and quickly then wanes as

we walk shyly away with thank you exchanged.

Stuffed animals given in abundance and joy,

for children's lives touched brings us peace.

The room fills quickly and the introductions made.

The cheering and flashes take over the stage.

We smile and prepare for an entertaining show.

The questions and answers are pleasantly said,

Such love and humor shared to be forever treasured.

The auction is fast and races with bids from

one end of the room to the other were made.

They're happy to give a part of themselves with a

generous gift that's more than charity.

It touches our hearts and makes us believe.

I did cry to see the fans give so much in return.

The Jim Byres concert is the best so intense

and the music goes through you strong and

it picks you up to lift you until you move in a

rhythmic flow as Jim gives his all into his music

telling us he loves us there and now.

The moment to leave is the saddest of all,

I'm driven to the need to not say good bye to

the friends I now hold dear from APIPC to

the Forumlanders to the staff who worked there.

A "Thank You" is said out loud

and whispered as well to those whose

presence has imprinted our lives,

"Thank you..."

_Written after the Highlander Gathering in 2000_

_G5 In Denver Colorado_


	15. Top Ten Signs

**TOP** **TEN** **SIGNS** THAT YOU ARE LIVING NEXT TO A **HIGHLANDER** FAN.

10. He keeps showing up at social "Gatherings" in costume.

9. Makes recordings of sword fights and plays them late at night complete with special effects!

8. Swears that a Quickening is better than sex.

7. Bribes his friends to dress up as the Four Horsemen.

6. Keeps having flashbacks in the middle of conversations.

5. Calls himself MacDuff of the Clan of Beers.

4. Claims he wears nothing under his kilt, and then tries to show you.

3. His house resembles a Scottish Castle of the late 1600's.

2. He gets the immortal "Buzz" whenever your in-laws are visiting.

And the number one sign is...

1. Stands on your doorstep shouting,  
"There Can Be Only One Neighbor!"


End file.
